A Mentor
by ill0gical
Summary: Zack's an angry teenager; always getting into trouble. So what's ShinRa do? Well, they assign him a mentor... Rated T for language. Disclaimer: These characters and their way of life belong to SquareEnix.
1. Chapter 1

**A Mentor**

Zack sat slouched in the office chair, his arms folded over his chest. His eyes roved around the room. It was an ordinary, boring office with a few personal effects and a discarded coffee mug next to the sleek, black computer that sat on the glass desk in front of him. Above the desk were two rows of shelves with different coloured folders and binders. It looked just like every other office in the ShinRa building: Not too interesting.

The door behind him was flung open and a rather round man with a weary looking face and peppering blonde hair walked swiftly passed the boy and sat himself down in the chair in front of Zack who shifted uncomfortably in his own seat and glared at the floor.

The blonde man shook his head and sighed, he almost looked exasperated. He placed his hands on the desk.

"This is the fourth incident you've been involved in this week, Fair." Zack glanced up but said nothing. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The boy simply glared at the elder man. "I see." The blonde man pulled a navy folder from the shelf above him labelled _'Fair' _and flipped through it until he came to a list of offences that the teenager had committed since September 1st earlier that year.

"Hmm," The man scanned the page with his green eyes and continued, "Since September 1st you've managed to smash several windows, you've verbally assaulted three of my staff, you've somehow knocked one of my top scientists out…" His eyes widened as he read on in disbelief. "You've set off a fire alarm, assaulted a drill sergeant, opened a case of rare materia and lost three of them…"

"Wait! Mr ShinRa, sir, that wasn't my—"

"You threw a party in the cadets lounge and got half of the under fifteens drunk?!"

"That was Reno's—" Zack began to protest, but the president cut him off. He had more important things to do than lecture a fifteen year old.

"And just recently, you owned up to starting a food fight in the mess hall, and starting six fights… fraternizing with staff—"

"NO WAY! Scarlet _molested me_!" Zack straightened up and yelled. Was this guy just plain ignorant or did he not know about Scarlet's… personality…

"I hardly believe that a twenty-eight year old woman would attack a fifteen year old such as yourself." Zack shuddered at the memory and moved his mouth quietly murmuring.

"But… but…"

"I don't think I need to continue. So, Fair, are you going to tell me what the issue is?" ShinRa looked stern. And pissed off. Zack sunk back into his chair and glared once more. The president glared back and sighed. "Fine. Zack I'm assigning you a mentor," Zack flinched. "You're one of our best candidates, very close to becoming SOLDIER First Class; however your behaviour is holding you back."

"I don't need a freaking MENTOR! I'm not… I'm not…"

"Relax, Zack. Angeal Hewley himself offered to help you through whatever it is that's made you so distracted recently. It wasn't my own idea." The president tensed at the young mans outburst.

"Help me through… what the fuck?!" The raven haired teenager stood up.

"Zack." A new voice sounded from behind him. Firm and full of authority. Slowly the boy turned to face his superior. The tall, well muscled man was standing five feet away from him with his arms folded and his eyebrows raised.

Zack shook his head and briskly walked out of the room, his head down.

"Mentor. My. Ass." He said, kicking a stray ball of paper next to a trash can in the hallway. As he made his way back to his room, he was silent, his eyebrows knitted together and his hands in his pockets. He received a few strange looks as he ignored his friends and stormed into his room. Kunsel blinked at him from the bed across the room. Zack gave him a death glare and flung himself onto his bed.

"Zack… what did ShinRa want?" Kunsel flinched in case his friend decided to throw something at him. But Zack simply took a few deep breaths to calm himself and then groaned.

"Says he wants me to be mentored." Zack finally managed.

"Mentored? Why?"

"I don't know?!"

"Oh." Kunsel shuffled around, massaging pins and needles from his feet. "And you're pissed off because…?" Bad move.

"Because I don't need a freaking mentor! It's not like I'm depressed or got anger issues or anything!" Zack punched his pillow, then looked at his fist and sighed. "Oh."

"Hey, Zack, maybe having a mentor isn't that bad? I heard Sephiroth was mentored for a few years." Zack glanced over at Kunsel, resigned. He changed subjects, knowing that Kunsel was winning on this one.

"They think _I_ was the one that tried Scarlet."

"You're kidding!" Kunsel said, stifling a laugh at the memory. Scarlet had cornered the poor boy less than a month ago and attacked him. Zack had actually fainted after the whole affair, but not because he was so entranced by her that he'd forgotten to breathe, it was because the blonde woman had not _allowed_ him to breathe.

"Nope, bets the witch went and friggin' reported me." Zack scowled. Kunsel agreed. Zack made a face. "Ugh," He rubbed his cheek in frustration.

His PHS beeped: 1 New Message.

_Angeal (21:18:06): Zack, you feeling any better? Let me explain about the mentoring thing. _

Zack stared at it for a few seconds, and then replied.

_Explain._

Two minutes later it beeped again.

_Angeal (21:20:52): It's because you've been getting in so many fights. I promise it won't be much different from how your life is now, and you'll get less crap from the president. Just consider it. _  
Again, Zack stared at the phone.  
"Kunsel?"  
"Hmm?"

"What exactly does a mentor do?"  
"I dunno. They're just there for you. They also pass on recommendations for SOLDIER if that's what you mean. And, uhh…"

"I see." Zack bit his lip. He quickly replied to Angeal's message.

_Ok, just keep ShinRa off my back._

Angeal blinked at the message, finally! The boy had agreed.

_Angeal (21:28:04): Deal. _

The next morning, whilst Zack was fiddling with some unknown piece of meat on his plate, he felt a presence behind him. Judging by his friends flabbergasted faces and the very vast shadow looming over him, it was the president. Again.

"Fair." The aging man spoke loudly.

"Yes, sir?" Zack smiled sweetly, pretending that the incident yesterday had never occurred. Mr. ShinRa glared at the boy's expression.

"Come with me." He said, motioning for Zack to follow him.

They stood, once again, in the plain office. The blonde haired man waved a hand for Zack to sit down, which he did, silently, as did the president.

"Feeling better, Zack?" The man asked, in a tone that sounded as if he didn't really give a shit. None the less, Zack replied.

"Better… so what's this about?" He asked bluntly. "I agreed to your mentoring programme." The boy was making it clear that he did not want to be here. The president returned the steely glare.

"Director Lazard would like me to congratulate you, you've been recommended for SOLDIER Third Class." Zack's jaw dropped. The blonde man thought he resembled a goldfish for a few seconds before he uttered one simple syllable.

"Whoa." He gulped.

A bald Turk entered the room, wearing sunshades, and handed a note to the president.

"Thank you, Rude." ShinRa scanned the page quickly, then stood up and shook Zack's hand. "Well, Zack, I'm afraid I have to leave you now, I have a very important meeting. I think you should speak with Commander Hewley, and inform him of your achievement. For now, adjure." And with that the large man in his cream suit left the room, quickly followed by Rude.

Zack strolled out of the office into the lounge where the secretary worked. She wasn't there. He froze. He knew that cheap scent... That bleached blonde hair… That painted on lipstick…

…Scarlet.

"Heading for SOLDIER, I hear…" She purred. She stepped forward in her high heels and grabbed fistfuls of Zack's shirt and, with some unfeminine strength, pushed him against the marble wall next to the secretary's desk. Zack would have easily pushed this woman away from him, but he almost had a phobia of her. He was powerless to act. He winced slightly as her nicotine fragranced breath hit his lips.

"Scarlet I—"

"Stay quiet." She ordered, smiling wickedly and running an icy hand through his black spikes. She cupped his jaw in her hands and pressed her painted lips to his own.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Help me. ANGEAL!!!_ Zack's brain was screaming. Then he heard footsteps. Someone was here to rescue him.

"Scarlet!" Angeal's firm voice snapped the woman to her senses. She spun around smiling innocently. Zack sunk to his knees.

"Angeal, how nice of you to join us." She smiled innocently, her blue eyes twinkling.

"Don't even try it." Angeal growled. He glanced at the raven haired teenager, who was shuffling away from the woman as a puppy would when shamed by its master. His eyes widened in shock as he realised it was Zack. "Scarlet, what have you done to my student?" The blonde woman simply cackled, making both Zack and Angeal flinch slightly. She strode down the corridor, leaving the two cerulean eyed males.

"See ya, SOLDIER!" She winked at Zack who was now cowering behind Angeal.

"SOLDIER? You made SOLDIER?" Angeal glanced back down excitedly at the boy who was still sitting on the floor behind him.

"I was recommended." Zack grinned up at his new mentor, but grimaced when he tasted some of Scarlet's lipstick on the inside of his lip. "Ugh." Angeal gave a crooked smile and shook his head.

"Attack of the Scarlet witch, huh?"

"Mm." Zack mumbled getting to his feet. "How come she still works here?"

"Rufus ShinRa… likes her company…" Angeal shrugged, hoping the youth would understand.

"Oh. Ohhhhh! Ew." Zack had a look of utmost disgust on his face. Angeal laughed out loud, and then placed a hand on the boys shoulder.

"You have a training session to get to don't you?"

"Uhh, yeah. Thanks for saving me Angeal." Zack smiled before jogging down the corridor for the elevators.

Angeal, now alone, nodded to himself. This wasn't going to be that hard, Zack seemed like a good kid. Maybe he had a little issue with his anger, but, then again, so did Genesis, and Angeal had found out how to tame that mans fiery temper easily enough. 

_**THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER ONE… NOTES:**_**  
I made Zack have anger management problems, he'll be his usual, adorable self within a few chapters. I have never played Final Fantasy VII and characterized Scarlet from what I've read in other 'fics and from her… err… dress sense. *Grin* I have no idea why I sent Zack to President ShinRa. I guess I think of him as a head teacher. :]  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A Mentor**

It had been four days since Zack had been recommended for SOLDIER, but he'd had no further news. He was beginning to grow anxious and worried that his letter of recommendation had been lost, or worse, that he had been turned down. The teenager sat cross legged on his bed staring into space with a slight frown cloaking his young features. There was a knock at the door, jolting the young man from his musings.

"Who is it?" He mumbled stepping off his bed and hitting the button that would open the door.

"Angeal?"

"Zack," The older man was smiling like an idiot. Zack raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's my name. What's up?"

"Guess what?" The smile never faded.

"What?"

"Guess!" Zack gave Angeal the glare that he usually reserved for the president. He really wasn't in the mood for games right now. Angeal frowned for a second but then stood tall. "You've made SOLDIER, Third Class!" Zack blinked, realising what Angeal had just told him. Angeal nodded vigorously. The younger of the two let out a whoop and punched the air.

"Do I get to go on missions? With a sword? And beat the crap out of monsters? Wait. Do I even get a sword? Rhys didn't get one. Awww. Oh well. ANGEAL I MADE SOLDIER! Oh hey Kunsel! I made SOLDIER third! Isn't that great?!" Before anyone could say another word, the now hyperactive teenager had taken off.

He ran into the cadet's lounge and flung himself onto a couch. Three cadets groaned in protest.

"Ugh. Zack!"  
"Zack…"

"ZACK!!"

"Oh hey guys, guess what?" Zack grinned relaxing further into his friend's laps. They shoved him off and onto the floor. "Oww… that wasn't very nice!" He grumbled rubbing his elbow.

"What is it, Zack?" They asked him, sitting back down.

"Oh! So now you wanna know!"

"Zack, your point?"

"Oh yeah! I made SOLDIER!" He grinned up at them. Their expressions changed from slight annoyance to shock, wonderment and happiness.

"Well done, Zack!" Said one, holding out a hand to pull him up.

"Are you serious?"

"Hey that's great, man." Zack laughed at them, taking his friend's hand and standing up.

"Thanks guys. It's so cool I was just—"

"Liar!" There was an accusing voice behind him: An accusing voice full of envy. Zack spun around to face the owner of the offending comment.

Kaden Michaels was standing with his arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed. Zack had never liked this kid. He'd always been the nerdy one. Kaden's feelings for Zack were mutual. Where as Zack had always been flirtatious, popular, friendly, and funny, Kaden was quiet, known for being a loner and had very few friends. When Zack and his friends went out all night to meet girls and new friends, Kaden stayed in his room and spent his time studying and practicing new techniques. However hard he tried in class, Zack had always been just that much better than him. And Kaden loathed him for it. He felt he didn't deserve the high marks that he was given.

Zack's happy grin had instantly turned into an icy one. "What was that Michaels?" He sneered.

"You heard me, you're lying." Kaden growled, clenching his fists.

"Why would he lie about something like that…?" One of Zack's cadet friends asked, as if what Kaden was saying was the most stupid thing on earth… which it was.

"I'm not lying, Michaels." Zack glared at him.

"You hardly turn up to training, you go out, and you don't complete written tasks…" Kaden was livid.

"Well excuse me for having a life, Michaels."

"You start fights! You don't work nearly as hard as the rest of us do. You're hardly worthy of the title of SOLDIER!"

"And I suppose you are?" Glare.

"Yeah!" Glare.

They stood there for about a minute in silence, glaring at each other. Then, suddenly they lashed out at each other. Zack's friends watched in awe at their speed. They were the best in the combat classes; always had been. Kaden was swinging his fists viciously. Zack simply moved to the side every time. He laughed loudly as Kaden stepped back, catching his breath. The raven haired teenager turned around and flashed a smile at his friends. It was only for a second, but that second was all that Kaden needed. He lunged across the room and slammed into Zack.

Zack hadn't thrown one punch up until now, but the sudden force had angered him.  
"You little bastard!" Zack snarled. He grabbed a fistful of the other boy's shirt and threw his fist across Kaden's jaw, just as Angeal and Kunsel were walking through the door. Kaden yelped when he noticed the First Class SOLDIER. Zack raised his fist again. He was bout to strike Kaden again and he would have done if Angeal hadn't wrapped his arms over Zack's own. The blue eyed teenager growled in frustration.

"I'll beat the mother fricken crap out of you one day Fair!" Kaden yelled, apparently Kunsel had taken a hold of him, breaking up the fight. Angeal dragged Zack out of the room.

"What did you do that for?!" Zack spat.

"I was about to ask you the same question." Angeal stated. "Take a few deep breaths, calm down." Zack nodded obediently and inhaled deeply. Once Angeal was sure he'd calmed down a little bit, he continued. "What did Michaels say to you?" The teenager flung himself into a chair and rubbed his forehead. "What did Michaels do to make you angry?" Angeal asked again gently, kneeling beside him.

"He called me a liar."

"Why'd he call you a liar?" Angeal smiled but furrowed his brow.

"Cuz I told my friends I made third."

"But that's true, you did make third…"

"Yeah but he doesn't believe it for shit because apparently I don't work hard enough for it. Apparently I'm not worthy of the title of SOLDIER." Zack felt his skin heat up and he slowed down.

"Ah, Zack that kid's just jealous!" Angeal chuckled placing a hand around the back of the boy's neck. "If you weren't I would never have recommended you!"

"You… you recommended me?" Zack glanced up. Angeal nodded "Thanks."

"And Lazard thinks you deserved the title, so that's why you got it." Angeal's voice was full of encouragement. Zack smiled a little bit, but he was still clearly pissed off. "Hey, Zack, don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles!" Angeal joked.

"Hah. Yeah…" Zack smiled more. He tilted his head a little, lost in thought, but Angeal's PHS beeping snapped him out of it.

"Well, I gotta go meet a friend. Keep out of trouble, okay Zack? I mean that." He smiled, but there was a certain sternness in his eyes. Zack nodded and thanked him as Angeal strolled down the hallway.

Zack stayed in his chair until curfew, and then made his way back to his room. Kunsel high fived him when he entered the dorm room.

"So, Fair. What happened?"

"Nothing, I just talked to him."

"Talked to or yelled at?" Zack smirked at this remark.

"A bit of both," He admitted. "What about Michaels?"

"What about him? He's fucked up for starting a fight with you. No one's that impressed with him to be honest."

"Hah! Deserves it." Zack smirked.

"And everyone knows you were telling the truth." Kunsel added.

"Good."

"And they also know you're being mentored, but they think it's kinda cool, no body's judging you for it." Kunsel smiled hurriedly, seeing Zack's look of dismay. He'd wanted to keep the whole mentor thing quiet.

"Oh."

"Besides, they know you'd hit them if they did judge you." Kunsel laughed out loud. Zack attacked him with a cushion.

"PILLOW RAPE!" He yelled chuckling. The rest of the night went as it usually did, plus Zack received a few messages congratulating him on making SOLDIER. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER TWO! NOTES:_**

**_This chapter is sort of based on something that happened with me in school. I've always wanted Zack to pillow rape me. DON'T ASK . Thanks so much for the reviews, they're what inspired me to write this next chapter. I wasn't sure if I was going to continue with this story, but I did. Any who! I hope you enjoy this one :D._**


	3. Chapter 3

**A Mentor **

Zack blinked at the sheet of paper in front of him, it was his new SOLDIER training timetable.

"Angeal, what is this?" Angeal stepped across the room to see Zack staring at the sheet.

"That's the timetable I gave you about eleven minutes ago, what's wrong with it?" Zack let out a loud groan and leaned back in his chair.

"But it says I have a Saturday night combat session for two hours!" The teen whined. Angeal took the paper and examined it.  
"Yes, it does," He concluded blankly. "So what?"

"So what?! Saturday's my one night of freedom!"  
"Change it to Friday…" Angeal suggested.

"But… but look!" Zack pointed at a little square labelled _Curfew: 10pm. _Angeal frowned.

"What would you be doing out past ten anyway? You're fifteen." Zack grinned a tad sheepishly.

"Well… ya know… stuff!" Angeal glanced at him in dismay. "What?"

"Have you no honour?" And this is where the lectures started….

"Sure I do, what's your point?" Angeal thought for a moment before replying.

"Then protect it."

"…Huh?" Zack blinked up at his mentor, who was taking a seat in front of him.  
"You have to protect your SOLDIER honour, Zack, because once it's gone you can never have it back. You've gotta discipline yourself. Understand?"

"Not entirely…" Zack mumbled, trying to make sense of what Angeal was babbling on about.

"See, the other day, when you attacked that guy, Michaels, you weren't being very honourable… were you?" He queried.  
"…He started it."

"Yeah, but that's not the point."  
"But he hit me!" The boy whined.

"Zack, you retaliated."

"He was asking for it, Angeal!" Zack slowed down, knowing he was getting flustered over nothing. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Angeal smiled; finally the kid was learning how to manage his own anger.

"Anyway, what I meant was that you lost your temper in front of your friends, and your enemies. They were probably quite shocked by your actions, no?"

"…Yeah." Zack began to agree "But how else am I supposed to… to keep my rep up?" He smiled, knowing Angeal would have to resign sooner or later.

"If that's what you think is a reputation, then you'd be classed as a bully." Angeal retorted firmly, but Zack started chuckling.

"I'm no bully, Angeal!" He grinned widely, knowing that Angeal was at the end of his tether. Seeing that he was getting nowhere, Angeal shook his head. He dropped several packets of navy SOLDIER uniform into the teenagers lap and placed a box full of boots, belts, and other various leather items on top of that.  
"This is a cardkey. It will let you enter most areas in the ShinRa building. It also happens to be your room key. You don't bunk with anyone anymore."  
"Oh! Thanks." Zack grinned taking the plastic object from Angeal's outstretched hand.

"That's okay. Now there was something else you wanted… hmm… where did I put that…" Angeal went behind a desk and started searching through some boxes. There were a few metallic clicks and Zack couldn't help but let his attention wander.

He'd grown to like Angeal. The man was almost brotherly, helping him out when he was confused or angry, and fatherly in the sense that he had already begun teaching him life lessons. In the corner of his eye he saw Angeal's PHS screen light up with an incoming message. Zack yelled across the room to his mentor.

"Yo, Angeal you got a message!"

"What's it say?" Angeal yelled back, absentmindedly. Zack grinned deviously realising that Angeal had just given him access to his inbox.  
"It's from Genesis Rhapsodos… He said…" Zack scanned further down the message. "He said '_How's your puppy?_' OOH! YOU HAVE A PUPPY?" Zack looked up excitedly. Angeal suddenly stopped digging for whatever it was that he was hunting for and before Zack could say another word he had been pushed off his chair and was now on the floor wrestling Angeal for the phone. "What do ya got to hide Angeal?" Zack taunted, but yelped as the man pinned him to the floor.

"Drop the phone." Angeal snarled.

"Never!" Cried the boy, giggling helplessly as Angeal began to jab him repeatedly in the ribs. "Ow! Owwww! Angeal cut it out!" Zack yelled, finally dropping the phone at his side. Angeal instantly snatched it up and gave Zack a second long glare before standing up. The teenager backed himself up against the wall, rubbing his sides. "What the hell?" He said eventually. It was more a statement than a question, but he glared at his elder none the less. Angeal apologised as he righted the chair that Zack had once been sitting quite comfortably in. He chuckled and offered the spiky haired teen a hand up. Zack took it, Angeal's warm laugh causing him to smile a little too.

"Anyways, there's your uniform, your cardkey, and your timetable…" Angeal smiled, pointing to the various items that were now scattered across the floor. "And this is your sword, but I'm not letting you use it until tomorrow, so It's staying with me, alright?"  
"Aw…"  
"Get some sleep tonight, okay? You'll need your energy for tomorrow." And with that Angeal left the room, his boots echoing in the hallway. Zack gathered up his equipment with slight amusement and confusion. He strolled out of the room and took the elevator up to the SOLDIER floor where he asked a receptionist where he would find his room. She pointed out directions which he followed and found his room.  
Zack slipped the cardkey through the slot and felt the scanner tug at the information on the card. The door hissed open and he removed the card. Walking through he was pleased to see that all of his things had already been moved into various places around the room. The room itself was large, with a cream coloured carpet and a double bed in the centre with ocean blue sheets.  
There was a simple wooden bedside table with a lamp on top of it next to the bed, and a matching desk across the room with a laptop already set up for him. The whole room smelt like fresh cotton. Zack suddenly felt extremely tired and found a draw to put his things in, then flopped onto the bed. It was actually comfortable, not like the one in his cadet dorm room that had been abused by years of childish acts not unlike the pillow fight he'd had with Kunsel the other day.

_Poor guy,_ Zack thought about his friend back in the cadet room. _He'll be lonely now. Ah well, he'll be moving up soon enough. _He though positively, before closing his eyes and slipping into a deep sleep.

*

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep. Zack growled at his alarm clock. It was five in the morning. He didn't need to get up until six usually. Oh yeah, he wasn't a cadet anymore. The cerulean eyed teen unwillingly rolled off his bed and made his way to a door that he guessed was a bathroom. Yep, he was right. He randomly twisted the knobs on the shower trying to discover how it worked. Jets of warm, yet pleasantly cool water rushed over his shoulders in a domestic storm. _I'm liking SOLDIER already._ He thought happily to himself.

Fifteen minutes later he was completely ready in his navy uniform and boots. He walked a little uncomfortable in them _Ugh. Gotta beat these things into shape!_ He glared at them. He looked at the clock and saw that he had at least another fifteen minutes before he would have to make his way to the mess hall for breakfast. Zack picked up his cell and checked for any messages he might have received. To his slight disappointment there were none. Though it was still early in the day he had gone to bed reasonably early and expected something from his friends. He then decided to make his bed. The room had been immaculate when he'd entered it, and he was intending to keep it that way. Then he felt his PHS beep with a new message.

_Angeal (05:42:21): I hope you're not going to disappoint me on your first day as SOLDIER. Go down for breakfast now, before the cadets take all the food. It's wise._

Zack smirked, then pocketed his cell and his cardkey and walked out of the door.

*

"Zack!"

"Hmm?" The raven haired teenager turned to face the older man.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah, great thanks!" The boy replied with a grin. "So Angeal, why are you dragging me away from my food? I like my food…"

"I want you to meet my friends!" Angeal smiled, almost excited that his student was in the room. Zack turned to face a tall redheaded man wearing a black and red leather coat. Genesis greeted Angeal with a slight nod, then looked down at Zack.  
"Aha, so this is your protégé? It's nice to meet you, Zack, I'm Genesis Rhapsodos, and may I congratulate you on being the youngest person ever to make SOLDIER." He smiled politely, but Zack was sure he heard some envy in that smooth, well educated voice.

"Hey, thanks." Zack smiled up at him, shaking his gloved hand. Angeal grinned widely when Zack took in what Genesis had just said to him. "Hold it, youngest ever?" He glanced back at the redhead.

"Yeah." Both of his commanders replied.

"Aww, that is so cool." Zack didn't know what to say, but the awkward silence was broken by a tall silver haired man stepping next to Genesis and looking down at Zack.

"Zackary Fair, fifteen years old, SOLDIER, Third Class. Youngest ever to make SOLDIER, I believe." He smirked, Zack grinned a little awkwardly, what was he supposed to do… that was the freaking GENERAL of the ShinRa Army! A hero of the Wutai war! "Congratulations." He held out a hand, his smirk remaining on his pale face. Zack nodded.

"Thank-you… General?" He replied uncertainly.

"Call me Sephiroth; I hate all the formal stuff." Zack relaxed, _'Well, at least he's not a prick!'_ Internal grin.  
Without warning, Sephiroth threw a fist at the boy's stomach, however Angeal stepped in and grabbed his friend's wrist.  
"Not today, Sephiroth." The smirk vanished. "I need him in good shape for his first day." Zack glared from behind Angeal.

"DID HE JUST TRY TO HIT ME?!" He said loudly.

"Yes, Zack, yes he did." Genesis laughed, placing a hand on the teens shoulder. "It's to train your reflexes… something like that. Seph's a nerd." He caught another flying fist. "Sephiroth, I think you need to work on that a little bit." He added, before another fist hit him in the face. He cracked up laughing. Zack stared at him in disbelief. The three of them were near to tears laughing: Genesis, Angeal and Sephiroth, after Genesis had just received a rather vicious swipe to the head. Zack raised his eyebrows as he watched them.

_Wiieeeerrrdooossssss._

*

Zack's first training session as SOLDIER, third class was taken by Genesis who didn't seem to have any mark on him from the great general's lightening fast fist. He was actually kinda disturbed that Genesis had not… like… thrown a fire ball at the silver haired man, for it was rumoured that Genesis Rhapsodos had a very short temper and was trained rather well with fire materia. And Zack was just about to learn how true that was.  
"Okay, now put the materia against your arm. No, like this… yeah that's better. No- GODDAMMIT ZACK!" Zack looked up. All he'd been doing was playing with the materia and he'd gotten yelled at. "Were you not taught how to use materia in your cadet training?!" Genesis yelled, he liked the kid but he couldn't help it if he didn't have time for incompetence.

"Ohhhhhh! You wanted me to _use_ the materia! Genesis, you should have just said so." Zack pushed the glowing orb into his skin and smiled innocently. Genesis breathed slowly. The teenager stepped back in case Genesis decided he couldn't contain his anger.  
"Zack Fair."  
"Hey, Genesis, you know I was just messing with ya—AAH!" Zack jumped out of the way of a fireball. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"Sorry."

"YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!"

"I didn't, I almost roasted you." Genesis corrected him smugly.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? BACON?"

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR BEING MENTALLY CHALLENGED!"  
"Not cool, man, not cool." Fireball. "GENESIS!" Zack dodged two more before retaliating. He used his own fire materia and sent it towards his elder's stomach. Genesis backed away slowly, calming himself, Zack readied himself for another fireball, but Genesis was suddenly pleasant again. He smiled down at the boy.

"Good work today. I'll see you later. I think… I think we both need some air."

"No kidding." Zack muttered before leaving the room without another word.

_Zack Fair, huh? _He mused as the door slammed shut. He pulled out his PHS and searched for Angeal then pressed the call button.

"Talk to me." Angeal's voice said lightly.

"Angeal, is there something you forgot to tell me about your student?"  
"Uhh…" Angeal paused, thinking. "Nope, don't think so."  
"See, in materia training today, I think he may have lost his temper, I almost got fried."

"Uhh… Oh yeah he has a small problem with his anger but we're working on that, why'd he try to fry you?" Angeal sounded confused.  
"That'd be because I tried to fry him…" Genesis admitted. He heard Angeal sigh.  
"I almost feel sorry for him, ya know." Angeal said shifting. "First Sephiroth tries his techniques on him and then you try to cook him." Genesis cringed.  
"Well, I'll be seeing you." He decided to end the conversation there.  
"You too… I think I'm going to find Zack and see if he's alright." Angeal hung up and walked into the cadets lounge where he knew the teenager would be since most of his friends were still only cadets themselves. He wasn't there, Angeal thought this a bit odd since the boy didn't like to be without company. He shrugged and turned to Kunsel who was just leaving the room.

"Hey, you seen Zack?"  
"Zack Fair?"  
"Mm."  
"Nope, last I saw him he went to materia training with commander Rhapsodos."  
"Oh. Thanks." Angeal turned and walked swiftly towards his office, to his surprise he saw Zack sitting outside the door. Zack never came to Angeal, it was always Angeal who had to find Zack…

"Zack, I heard Genesis went… Genesis on you today." Angeal said sliding down the wall and sitting next to him.  
"You could say that." Zack muttered, stroking a slight blister on the side of his hand and wincing in pain.  
"Hah, you'll get used to it. Did you want something?"  
"Not really." Zack answered a little bluntly. "Just… do you have anything I could put on this? It hurts like a bitch."  
"Yeah, hold on a sec." Angeal pulled a small vile of green liquid from his pants pocket and gave it to Zack. Zack looked at the poisonous green colour doubtfully, and glanced at Angeal. "Potion," He explained. "Heals wounds quickly."  
"Oh… Zack nodded taking a swig and grimacing. "Ugh." Angeal laughed at his face, then a thought occurred.  
"Hojo hasn't summoned you for a Mako injection?" He asked the teen.  
"No…" Zack replied, furrowing his eyebrows and looking up at his mentor.  
"That's weird." Angeal nodded, stroking his chin. "You're meant to have an injection before you start."  
"Uhh…"  
"I think we should go find Hojo and get you some Mako enhancements!" Angeal said jumping up. Zack also stood up. And followed Angeal interested to know more. They took the lift to the basements of the ShinRa building, where the labs were and walked to Hojo's office.

"Professor Hojo." Angeal stated, making the man spin around.  
"What do you want, Hewley?!" He spat. "Can't you see I'm busy?!" Zack stepped behind Angeal a little bit. He didn't like this guy. At all.

"Yeah, I can see that. I apologise for intruding but you forgot to do something today."  
"And what was that?" Angeal winced at his high pitched voice.  
"This is Zack Fair, the youngest recruit for SOLDIER we've ever had. You know, you forgot to give him his Mako injections and—" Hojo took the boys arm and dragged him through his office and into a lab. He found himself a syringe filled with green liquid and stepped closer to Zack.  
"Relax. It won't hurt. That much." Hojo chuckled as he stabbed the needle into Zack's neck. He flinched seeing that shimmering metal enter the skin beneath his jaw bone in the professor's glasses. Hojo held it for a few agonizing seconds and then released it. Zack felt a rush of energy travel through his blood stream.  
"You said he was the youngest ever to make SOLDIER…" Hojo suddenly asked Angeal, seeing Zack cringe a little. Angeal nodded watching Zack carefully. "Well how old is he exactly?" Hojo asked, a slight frown on his aging face.  
"Zack's fifteen." Angeal replied. Hojo's eyebrows raised in slight appreciation, but they came crashing back down as Zack fell to his knees. Angeal quickly stepped over to him, panicked. He took a hold of the boys shoulders and told him to calm down. Hojo laughed a little bit. "Do something!" Angeal yelled at the professor, who was standing with his arms folded.  
"He'll faint soon enough." He drawled. Angeal blinked at him, this guy was deranged! He looked back at Zack, who was fighting for consciousness, but his battle failed and he slumped against Angeal's chest. Angeal looked down at him in horror.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE. NOTES:  
First off, thank you so much for the reviews, adding this story to your favorites and anything else you've done. The reviews helped me a lot. I'm sorry that this chapter was such a bore, I seem to have developed a case of insomnia ft. writers block. Also, apologies for the cliff hanger! Now, as you asked, my definition of pillow rape is basically a pillow fight. Really, don't ask! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4

**A Mentor**

Zack lay in his own bed fast asleep. Angeal was on the phone to Genesis as he came around. He blinked up at the creamy yellow ceiling and listened for a while. Listening always gave him an advantage, weather it was for blackmail or gossip, or to know what was going on. It was one thing he hadn't dismissed in his cadet classes. Angeal spoke quietly, so as not to wake the sleeping teenager up.

"No, it was the Mako." He hissed.

"Are you sure?" Genesis asked unsurely down the phone. He'd never trusted Hojo, not with those creatures living in the confines of his labs.

"Yes, Hojo said it's just because he's so young, his body couldn't take the amount of Mako. It needed to be reduced." Angeal explained expertly.

"Oh…" Genesis replied, a little down that he couldn't dish up dirt on the ShinRa scientist. "How long will it take before Zack's back?"

"He should be waking up soon. It's been five hours now." Angeal said glancing over at the teen.  
_Five hours? Hojo you bastard! _Zack thought to himself. A whole day's training wasted. _Dickhead. _  
Genesis spoke again, angered.

"How fucking hard is it to measure out Mako? There are numbers on syringes aren't there?"

"Yes, but Hojo only asked me Zack's age after he injected him." Eww… Injected. That word disturbed Zack. He heard Genesis shriek into the phone.

"DON'T DEFEND THAT SKINNY SHIT, ANGEAL! YOU'VE SEEN WHAT HE'S DONE!"

"Genesis, take a few deep breaths, okay?" Genesis huffed into the phone before yelling again.

"I can't help it Angeal! Zack's just a KID! Next thing he's going to want his fucking _BLOOD!_" Zack sat up, unable to listen anymore. Angeal shut his phone and looked at the boy, his head was tilted in a questioning fashion and his eyes were now shimmering with Mako energy, but he looked slightly scared.

"Zack, how are you?" Angeal asked moving closer. Zack folded his arms and relaxed, while Angeal was here Hojo wasn't getting anywhere near his blood

"I-I'm okay. What happened?" He murmured. Apparently his very alert brain had not made contact with his sleepy vocal chords.

"Professor Hojo gave you too much Mako. You passed out, but it's out of your system now, or rather it's balanced itself out." Angeal explained. Zack didn't look too relieved.

"So why was Genesis freaking out?" He asked, one eyebrow cruising up his forehead. Angeal hesitated before answering.

"Genesis doesn't trust any of the ShinRa scientists." He replied vaguely. Zack gave an unsatisfied glare before getting out of his bed and walking to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and saw that his eyes had changed from a light blue to a darker blue with a sort of energetic green glow in the centre of his irises. He smiled, that was so gonna bag him some attention from the ladies. Not that he needed it. He turned on the tap and wet his hands then put some water on his face to wake him up at little more. He didn't know what it was but suddenly he could hear every movement that was surrounding him. it made him feel quite irritated and exhausted. He trudged back into his room and fell back onto his bed. Angeal looked at him a little surprised.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Mmmm. I can see everything." The teenager whined closing his eyes, trying to shut out how sharp everything had become, now he understood why the SOLDIER rooms were so much more comfortable than the cadet dorms. Angeal blinked and tried to think back to his SOLDIER third days. He remembered having no problem adjusting to the Mako… then again he hadn't been as young as Zack. Instead of telling the boy that he understood, he simply told him to sleep it off and left the room.

Zack let his head fall back into his pillow and glared at the ceiling. He could make out every lump of paint, it was giving him a slight headache, but he couldn't just lie there, he was so full of energy. He needed to do something.

Rolling out of his bed he strolled out of his room. He took the elevator down to the cadet floor where he strolled into the common room and looked around for Kunsel.

There he was sitting there with his cup of machined coffee and reading some thick book.  
"Whatcha doin?" Zack asked, sliding into the seat next to him.

"I was reading," Kunsel replied, putting the book down. "But you're here now, so I suppose there won't be anymore time for that. How are you? Genesis said you were brutally attacked by Hojo." Zack grinned. Well Genesis would say that, wouldn't he? Kunsel looked at him properly. "Oh wow, Mako eyes?" Zack nodded.

"They make everything stand out. It's kinda headachey…" Zack said rubbing his temples for a second.

"What happened though?" Kunsel asked, slightly concerned.

"Uhh… let's see. Genesis had a little tantrum with his fireballs. Then Angeal gave me a potion… Um… Then we went down to the labs. And there was this really moody guy there and he stabbed me in the neck with a needle and… and then I blacked out. And then I woke up. And Angeal was on the phone and Genesis was yelling at him and Angeal was like 'Woah man, take a chill pill' and Genesis is all like 'No way mo'fucker, I wanna get that sicko fired!' And I was like 'dude!' and then Angeal told me to sleep it off, but I couldn't get back to sleep so I came to find you." Kunsel blinked at him. Zack nodded. There was an awkward silence before the cadet raised his eyebrows.

"Why's Genesis want Hojo fired?"

"Duh, he's an ugly little fuck who can't do his job properly!" Zack laughed, though he could feel his skin heat up. Kunsel walked to the coffee machine and re-filled his cup. Zack decided he was feeling a little parched himself.

"Can you-"

"No."

"Aw, but-" Zack's face fell.

"No."

"Why?" Zack demanded.

"You're already jittery."

"Yeah, but-"

"No, Zack." Kunsel told the SOLDIER firmly.

"You suck, Kunsel."

"Love you too!" Kunsel smiled pleasantly before sitting down again and opening his book.

"What's the time?" Zack asked after a few moments. The cadet checked his watch.

"It's almost one; don't you have training to get to?" He asked a little impatiently. Zack backed away, feeling a little hurt.

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed." He muttered before folding his arms in a dignified fashion and marching out of the room. Kunsel shook his head slightly, waiting for Zack to return. About thirty seconds later he heard Zack padding back into the room and addressing Kunsel.

"Where's Angeal?" The black haired teen asked his friend. Kunsel knew everything. Oh yes he did.

"I'm guessing taking a training sesh or he's in his office."

"Thanks." Zack smiled tapping his friend's helmet. How the hell could he read that book with that visor on? That wasn't good for your eyes…

Zack found himself bounding along the corridor to where Angeal's office was, and sure enough, there he was. And so was Genesis. On the phone… yelling.  
It wasn't that _hard ass drill sergeant_ yelling either. It was very pissy _what the fuck is wrong with you _yelling that made the teenager back up against the wall to listen. His enhanced hearing allowing him to listen to what the person on the other line was yelling back. _Eeeew, that's that scientist guy!_ Zack thought, grimacing.

"Genesis, control yourself!" Angeal was shouting as his redheaded friend continued to scream down the phone.

"Excuse me, Angeal, I'm on the phone." Genesis replied sweetly before furrowing his eyebrows and shaking his fist as he shouted into the phone.

"Are you _AWARE_ that I could have you _FIRED_ for that?!"

"ARE YOU AWARE THAT_ I_ COULD HAVE _YOU FIRED_ FOR YOUR BEHAVIOUR RHAPSODOS?!" The scientist shrieked back. Zack felt his ears bleed.

"I WASN'T _FINISHED YET_, PROFESSOR HOJO! May I ask why Fair wasn't taken straight to the hospital floor? WHY IS THAT, SIR?!"

"DON'T YOU DARE QUESTION MY AUTHORITY! The boy was not _severely _injured! I saw no need to-" Hojo tried to explain.

"SERVERELY INJURED… Don't give me that _BULLSHIT!_" Genesis spat. Angeal told Genesis once again, quietly yet firmly to calm down. But Genesis wasn't listening. Genesis was furious, on the brink of running down to the labs and personally strangling the ShinRa scientist himself.

"Genesis, watch your mouth." The slick haired SOLDIER warned his friend. The redhead took no notice, he was listening to Hojo attempt an explanation.

"Commander Rhapsodos, Private Fair was under my supervision for two of the worst hours, and-"

"Supervision?" The red leather clad warrior scoffed. "You mean you wanted to check if he'd sprouted wings and learnt to fly."

"ENOUGH! I _WILL_ NOT TOLERATE THIS. I BID YOU GOOD DAY TO YOU, SIR." Hojo hung up the phone, leaving Genesis blinking at the phone.

Eventually Genesis slumped into a chair, breathing heavily. Angeal sat down in front of his desk, he thought that his younger friend had calmed down before Genesis stood up and threw his chair across the room. Angeal looked up and blinked at his window – well, what was once his window…

"I told you not to call him." He said, shaking his head. That was coming out of his wages.

"So?"

"Genesis, you just threw a chair through my window." Angeal stated folding his arms.

"…I know that…" There was a silence, and Zack decided to make his entrance. He knocked on the door and listened for Angeal to allow him inside. He heard a deep sigh and Angeal told him to come in. When he saw it was Zack he lifted his head a little in greeting. Zack gave a 'sup nod too.

"Whoa, what happened here?" He asked, raising his eyebrows and looking at the window. He wanted to find out what was going on, but he knew that he should try a subtle approach at towards it. Genesis didn't turn to face him but smiled sheepishly from where he was standing. Zack realised his subtle approach wasn't getting him any answers. So he stood tall and pointed his chin in the air. "Hmph, so that's how it is. I know, _'Zack's just a kid, he doesn't need to be involved with the serious matters.'_ But believe it or not, I heard that phone call. And I heard Hojo say my name…. what's he want from me?" He tried one of Sephiroth's stern glares. This caused Genesis to twitch his head to the right so that he could just make out Zack's facial expressions.

"Zack, you heard the phone call?"

"I'm not talking to you mister I-didn't-kill-you-I-just-roasted-you!" Zack spun around and folded his arms, half serious.

"Uh. Sorry?" Genesis shrugged.

"…okay." Zack grinned. "Anyways what happened?" Before Genesis could put in a word Angeal was looking down on his redheaded friend and explaining to Zack why Genesis had thrown a tantrum.

"Genesis was under the impression that professor Hojo knocked you out on purpose, and that he was going to use you for… an experiment." He smirked at this last bit. Genesis tensed up under Angeal's icy gaze.

"Angeal, we all know that's Hojo's only purpose in life." Genesis defended. "Admit it, old friend."

"Are you serious?" Zack interrupted, checking himself to make sure he hadn't sprouted tentacles or the like. "Nope, all good here."

"Ah, you wouldn't understand, Private Fair." Genesis said wisely.

"Then educate me, please!" Zack decided he wanted the full story weather he understood or not.

"Perhaps you should see it… for yourself…" Genesis thought aloud. Angeal furrowed his eyebrows in distaste.

"I don't think so, Rhapsodos, we're not returning to those labs today." He stepped in. "Anyway, you have to go and explain to the gamekeeper why we have a broken window, no?"

"…No…" Genesis smiled innocently. "The chair does." Angeal couldn't help but laugh at this. An e-mail appeared on his computer. It was from the weaponry department. Zack was supposed to receive three different materia, a basic shield and of course, a flat sword and hand gun. The redhead took the liberty to read it. Angeal frowned with disapproval but Genesis had already opened it the message.

"_We received intelligence that your student Zack Fair has had to take the day off due to a mild case of Mako poisoning." _Genesis scoffed.

"Mild…?"

"Genesis." Angeal sighed.

"_We intend to see him back in training tomorrow, without fail. This is the military, not the playground-" _Genesis blinked. Were they actually allowed to say that? Zack tilted his head and opened his mouth, letting out a small sound. _"Yours sincerely, Scarlet, Armoury."_

"Oh! So that was from the bitch—"

"Zack, watch your language!" Angeal snapped. Genesis laughed.

"Haaah! Angeal's getting a bad grade on his first day. The shame." Genesis chuckled, then he caught Angeal's eye and put his head down. "Soz."

"Whatever… Anyway, Zack since you didn't make most of your training sessions today; I decided to cancel your all of your lessons today." Angeal took his keyboard and started a reply to the blonde woman.

There was another knock at the door. Genesis peered through the glass, and made a face of disgust.

"Reno is here."

"Let him in…" Angeal sighed, not looking up. Genesis reluctantly opened the door. The new redhead sauntered in.

"What's up guys? Uh, ew, group orgy…" He smirked and held out a hand, which Zack high-fived, finding the joke quite funny. Genesis couldn't stand this Turk and growled at him. Zack found this combined with Reno's raised eyebrows absolutely hilarious, dodging a swipe from Genesis in the progress.

"What do you want, Reno?" Angeal sighed leaning back in his swivel chair. Reno swung around to face the SOLDIER 1st.

"You got a visitor, yo."

"And you're here because…?"

"Because the new receptionist doesn't know her way around the building, yo? I thought I'd show your visitor the way." Genesis snorted.

"How polite of you, Reno."

"I know! I was like whoa she's hot, and then I was like aw, she's lost. And then I was like yo, you want some help? And then—"

"I don't need your life story. Who's here to see me?" Angeal asked, resisting the urge to grit his teeth.

"It's ya mom, yo. Don't leave the ladies waiting…" and with that Reno Sinclair left the room, Angeal sat a little uncomfortably, before asking his friends to leave for a while. They obeyed and left the room, Genesis and Zack both sent a smile to a frail looking woman with greying hair. She smiled at them warmly, probably thinking what nice young men.

Zack had to jog to keep up with Genesis' fast strides.

"So, Genesis, why don't you show me what's lurking in Hojo's lab?" Genesis stopped, turned, and grinned a little wickedly.

"Are you sure you want to see them? After your mentor said no?"

"Yeah." Zack shrugged. He had nothing better to do for the rest of the day.

"All right, then. Let's go."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER FOUR! NOTES:_**

**_Again, thanks for the reviews. They really helped me! I love you all so much. 333 _**

**_OKAY, SO. RENO! Whoop! We all love him, right? Zack and him are homies, Okay. Genesis really dislikes him. Angeal just gets a little frustrated by his childish acts. I tried a little bit of humor in this chapter, I don't know if it worked but, meh. Tell me what you thought of Genesis' two faces (sweet and sour)? I found them kind of amusing. Revieeeeew! xxx  
_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A Mentor**

Genesis and Zack made stepped into the elevator, and the redhead hit the button to go to the lowest of the underground floors. Zack watched the numbers flash as they got lower and lower.

"What is it that's down there that pisses you off so much, Genesis?" The teenager asked. Genesis took his time to reply before muttering something like

"You'll see…"

They reached the basement floors. Stepping out of the warm, yet ventilated lift Zack felt a chill run through his body. The air in here felt damp and cold. It smelt a little musky down here too, old and forgotten. Stepping further into the labyrinth of pillars, shelves and cages he heard sounds of barking and roars, pained squeaks. Genesis held out a hand to stop Zack from going any further.

"This is where things aren't so pretty." He told the teenager, looking to the side slightly. "Are you sure you want to go in there?" Now Zack was intrigued. He nodded. Genesis let his hand fall back to his side. "Alright then…" The redhead slid his First Class cardkey into a slot at the door. It hissed open. The two of them stepped inside…

…It was dark in here. And it stank, something like dead animals, vomit, and wet fur. Zack had to cover his mouth and nose with his gloved hand. He instantly regretted asking Genesis to show him what was living in the basement. There was a quiet flick as the older man hit a light switch. A bright white light slammed across the room, which was much bigger than Zack had first expected, and the howls and roaring grew louder. Zack turned from Genesis to face the rows of cages. A gasp escaped his lips and he felt his whole being grow cold. There were hundreds of mutated creatures, some with their back legs replaced with fronts. Dogs with cat's heads, cats with metal claws and wings covered in blood raking through their bodies, Snakes with some luminous green substance oozing from their fangs… the possibilities were endless. Genesis placed a hand on the teenager's shoulder and told him to breathe. Zack obeyed, knowing that he hadn't taken one breath since entering the stinking hole.

A lot of these animals had died. They had either starved or killed each other through the bars in their cages. Genesis led his young friend towards an oversized canary cage. Zack watched the little yellow bird with its razor sharp claws spit tiny fireballs at the intruders. Genesis leant in a little. There was some kind of pity on his flawless features, his blue eyes had a sort of wishing that he could remove the tiny creature and set it free. But he couldn't.

"Birds don't belong in captivity, or to be brutally mutated like this." He stated quietly, Zack leant a little closer to the cage.

"Such a big dungeon for such a small animal…" He said sadly, shaking his head when he caught another whiff of something dead.

"These are all failed experiments; monsters, mutations, failures. Knowing the _sicko's_ that work above us, this chocobo chick is already mutated, see its claws? They look more like razor blades to me. It could very easily transform into something…" The redhead shivered. Not wanting to think about it. Zack stepped to away from the cage, wide eyed, and looked down at something that was probably once a badger, only the striped head remained.

"Oh my god… Genesis, the badger head escaped!" He laughed uneasily, trying to lighten the mood. Only to be barked at by a cat with half its fur shaved off around its neck and some thread dangling loosely at its foot. "EW, Genesis, _please_ can we go somewhere else? I can't… I can't do this." He gasped, seeing a maggot wriggle out of the glazed eyeball of the badger's skull. Genesis nodded in agreement, covering his nose once again and walking swiftly to the door. He slid his cardkey through the slot again and the door hissed open.

"Hit the lights, Fair." His order muffled by his red leather glove. Zack flicked the light switch and let the whole room cascade into darkness once again. Without another glance he too slid through the door before it closed.

The pair of them walked very swiftly towards the lift, and only once they were in it did they dare to breathe. Shaking, Zack hit the button for the SOLDIER floor. Genesis leaned against the metal wall and folded his arms. He looked at the floor and let out a low whistle.

"They weren't that gross before." He muttered, with half a laugh. "Are you okay Zack? You've gone as white as a sheet." Zack shook his head before replying.

"Wh- what… what happened? Those animals… that was so… wrong!" He stuttered finally, the image of the badger and the maggot still fresh in his mind.

"Those were once animals. They're not anymore. There's nothing we can do for them." Genesis sighed. "I wish there was, but there isn't." He thought for a second before looking up at Zack. "You get it now? Why I want that scheming, murdering, blood sucking tyrant fired? Or better yet, killed?" Zack raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"I get it." He agreed. That was the last thing Zack said before the doors opened on the SOLDIER floor. Zack stumbled out, he could still taste the stench of dead animal in his throat. He walked quickly to his room and turned the shower on. _Great first day this is turning out to be._ He thought, brushing his teeth violently to rid himself of the stench that wanted to make contact with his brain and probably knock him out.

He kicked off his boots and clothes and threw himself into the shower and stayed there for what might have been fifteen minutes before he heard his PHS beep distantly from his pants pocket. He wrapped a towel around his waist and threw one over his shoulder then answered the phone call.

"Yeah, who is it?" He asked.

"Uhhh… it's Angeal? Don't you have caller ID?"

"I do, I just got out of the shower. And I have water in my eyes. So nyeh."

"Oh, okay." Angeal agreed. "Anyway, tonight after supper meet me in the gym."

"…Why?" Zack asked, puzzled.

"Just do it, Zack…" And that was it. Angeal hung up leaving Zack dripping and curious.

He found a clean uniform and threw that on, bundling the one that he was convinced had deceased animal germs infesting it down the laundry chute underneath the sink in the bathroom. His hair was now back in all it's glory being the uncontrollable onyx spikes that it was.

Just as Zack was pocketing his cardkey and cell he felt a tinge of pain. He cried out loud and fell to the floor. His vision blurred and his breathing slowed. He yelled out for someone to help him, but his voice wasn't working. It came out as a low grunt. Lights threatened to blind him, and then he heard it: That high pitched croaking voice that could only belong to one person. Hojo.

"Well well, if it isn't the youngest SOLDIER to ever receive an unnatural amount of Mako and not die. How are you feeling?" The scientist asked, not really caring at all. He aimed a kick at Zack's already limp head. The younger one moaned in agony before the overwhelming drug took a complete hold of him and he passed out.

_**END OF CHAPTER 5! NOTES:**_

_**Arggghhh! WRITERS BLOCK! Nyeeooooooooooooooo. ): Anyways I hope you liked this chapter, I haven't ever met any mutations before so I wasn't sure how to describe them. I kept picturing the bulldog/bull frog from that film "The Shaggy Dog" IT WAS REALLY DISTURBING! OMG. Yeah and there's this decaying badger head just rotting up near where I live and every time you walk past it you feel like you wanna, like, die. Reviews really do help me. And since I'm so stuck at the moment I would really appreciate them. Thank you all so much! YourChemicalRomancex. **_


	6. Chapter 6

**A Mentor**

Annoyed, Angeal glanced at the time on his phone. Zack had never been late for training before. Even as a cadet. Even in the winter when everyone else had dug themselves deeply under their duvets. Where the hell was he?

He decided he should check up on him. Being half an hour late was very uncharacteristic of the youth. Even being the rebellious, angry teen he was, it was unusual for Zack to be late.

And that's what was bugging him. He hit the call button by Zack's name. No answer. Angeal let out a sigh and trudged up the stairs, to the elevator, and onto the SOLDIER floor. He walked to where the Second's and Third's bedrooms were, and knocked loudly. No answer. Getting slightly uneasy now, the slick haired First reached into his pocket for his identity card. This could let him through any door in the building. It was useful being a First Class SOLDIER sometimes.

He slid the bar-coded side of his card into the slot and waited for the doors to rush open. There was a hiss and Angeal stepped into Zack's room. He noted a white towel discarded on the double bed. Zack's phone and cardkey lying abandoned on the floor.

"Zack?" Angeal asked the room, somehow, he knew he wasn't going to get a reply. "Zack Fair! You in here?" Still no answer. "Where is he…?" Angeal asked himself. He walked out of the room, careful to properly close the door on his way out. Sometimes these doors were tricky to lock. Even from the inside.

Angeal strode over to the fair haired receptionist.

"Excuse me, ma'am. Have you seen a boy with spiky black hair come through here?"

"Spiky black hair…" She thought aloud, placing a finger against her temple. "Not unless you mean the one that Professor Hojo just took down to the labs."

"What was he wearing?" Angeal asked suddenly.

"Navy SOLDIER uniform. Handsome kid, about six-one." Shit. That was Zack.

"And you say Professor Hojo took him down to the labs?"

"Yes. About three hours ago." She informed him. "I've had to do double shifts today. Absolute nightmare." She smiled. "Well, I won't keep you."

"Thanks." Angeal nodded back once and then took off at an alarming speed for a walk.

"Genesis."

"What?"

"We have a problem."

"…What?"

"Zack's been taken down to Hojo's labs."

"WHAT?!"

"He's been down there for about three hours now and his phone and cardkey are in his room. I need you to come down to the labs with me… you know them better than I do."

"Damn that freak." Genesis stated into the phone. Suddenly jogging to meet Angeal, and then realising that he didn't know where he was supposed to meet him. "Uh, where did you want to meet me?"

"Basement, outside the elevators."

"M'kai." Genesis hung up and sprinted along the corridor with SOLDIER speed. He flew into an elevator just as Angeal did the same.

There was a 'ding' as they reached the basement and stepped out of their lifts at the same time, nodding to each other. They were secretly quite impressed with their timing, but didn't voice it.

"Where to muscle man?" Angeal gave the redhead a glare. "…Joke, Angeal, take a joke."

"I know… I can. That wasn't funny."  
"Oh, I see, it's not funny when it's at your expense, but when you and Sephiroth start on my hair, it's _hilarious_." Genesis folded his arms indignantly.

Their childish argument ended abruptly when they heard the hiss of a lab door opening and the quiet squeak of wheels across the tiled floor. Angeal dared a glance from behind the wall that he and Genesis had taken refuge. He saw one of those stretchers on wheels cruise along the passage complete with bags full of liquid Mako hanging from a pole.

With a pang, he noticed Zack. His eyes wide open, looking scared. An oxygen mask half covering his face. He wasn't moving though, he was simply lying there.

_Paralysed. _

Genesis growled. It was so loud that Angeal hand to spin around and clamp a hand over his mouth. Genesis licked his palm. Angeal drew away with a face of disgust. He would happily have punched his childhood friend in the face, but he needed him to help Zack. Genesis grinned sheepishly before whispering

"Hey you asked for that, man." Angeal sighed, then turned back to witness the stretcher on wheels being pushed by some low grade lab assistant through a hissing door. Angeal caught Zack's eye.

Sky blue widened in surprise, Angeal calmly lifted a finger to his lips with a warning. Zack blinked.

*

Through the door, Zack was shaking, though he didn't know it. It may have been from fear, or cold, or some randomly induced spasm attack, but whatever it was it needed to stop. He'd seen – through bleary eyes – his mentor telling him to be quiet. Was he going to help him out of this mess? He didn't know. His brain was like slush in the back of his head. Why did it feel like slush? Why'd Hojo brought him down here? He was 'just a kid' and after Genesis'… erm… firm impression he made down the phone he was absolutely _not_ supposed to be here.

He heard footsteps, and the wheeled-stretcher was pushed a little deeper into the dark lab.

"Sorry about this, kiddo," Muttered the lab assistant. "But if I screw up again I'm going to get fired. I'm sure you understand." No. He most definitely did not. And he made sure to show the man that he did not understand by giving him his best steely glare, and one that he would usually reserve for the President during their 'little chats'. "Oh, I see," The lab assistant noticed the hard glare. "You hate me. Just like everyone else." Zack would have twitched. This guy had issues… "Everyone else on this stinking planet." The man sucked a breath through his teeth. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid." Aw crap. Mental break downs were not Zack's thing. He immediately softened his glare and replaced it with a cool blue 'I'm sorry'. But this guy had lost it.

He felt very worried as the man picked up a scalpel.  
He watched in horror as the man's eyes gleamed with a certain, mad rage.  
He saw the man glimpse to his wrists.  
He smelt the blood.  
He heard it splatter over the floor.  
He saw the man cackle maniacally and watched as he fell to the floor.

And Zack was completely helpless to do anything but stare. He really couldn't take his eyes off the dying man. The pooling blood…

The blood didn't affect him. It was the fact that it had all been so sudden. And then Angeal and Genesis burst into the room, Buster Sword and rapier at the ready. There was a little gasp from Genesis, and Angeal turned his head to the side.

With an amused smirk, Genesis decided to lighten the atmosphere.

"Did you give him a death stare or something, Fair?" Zack rolled his eyes. "Come on, up." He commanded. Zack stayed. "Aw, crap. Angeal, he went and got himself paralyzed!" Zack almost rolled his eyes again, but fought against it. With a sad sigh, Angeal came to Zack's side.

"Wonder what Hojo was planning..." He voiced his thoughts, looking at the tight, leather straps wound in criss-cross patterns all the way down Zack's restrained body underneath a white sheet. "…Can't have been pretty. Let's get you out of here, huh?" With a nod of agreement, he and Genesis began fiddling with various buckles. Genesis gave a grunt of annoyance.

"It makes me feel like I can't handle my own belt!" He whined. Angeal gave a 'huh,' laugh before prizing a third buckle open.

"Ahaa, may I ask what you're intending to do with my new specimen?" Came the croaking voice from behind them.

_**Sorry! Cliff hanger again! I just really needed to update, and the next chapter is almost finished, so it should be up in a couple of days. Thank you to all of you who take the time to read and review this. It really helps me and makes me more confident. Thank you for all of your suggestions and keep them coming! YCRx (:**_


	7. Chapter 7

**A Mentor**

_"Ahaa, may I ask what you're intending to do with my new specimen?" Came the croaking voice from behind them._

If Zack was able to move – which he wasn't – he would have gotten to his feet, sworn, and punched the creepy scientist through the chemical storing cupboard behind the lab-coated man. Zack was _livid_. He could have _killed_ right now. How dare that son-of-a-bitch _come into his room, kidnap him, take him downstairs, and attempt to experiment oh him?_

Zack's head lurched upwards in sheer anger, however his forehead hit Angeal's gloved hand and the raven-haired teen slipped back down against the hard mattress of the stretcher.

"Professor Hojo?" Angeal stepped forward, placing a hand in front of Genesis to stop him from running straight at the reptile-like man standing, arms folded, before them. "Why is Zack in the lab? He had a training session with me scheduled for a few hours ago." Hojo merely cackled, his circular spectacles slipping down his nose.

"It's my job, isn't it? To enhance the SOLDIER forces? What better way to test my theorems than on a young SOLDIER like Fair, here?"

"Bastard." Genesis seethed.

"Professor Hojo, did President ShinRa give you permission to use my student? _My _student, whom he had assigned to me for the remainder of his SOLDIER ranking?"

"Of course not, Commander Hewley! I'm given the right to use any man that I see fit! The grunts are hardly capable for the intake of mako—"

"YOU USED THE FOOT SOLDIERS FOR YOUR EXPERIMENTS?" Genesis roared, his icy blue eyes shimmering the violent green of the mako-warrior, SOLDIER First Class. "Are you trying to be _funny?_"

"Genesis, control yourself." Angeal sighed. Zack rolled his eyes. He didn't care if Genesis spat fire at the deranged scientist, as long as he could get the fuck out of there and stand on the charred mans face! Che.

"Get outta here, Angeal! We thought they'd died!" Hojo laughed to himself. Angeal and Genesis' eyes narrowed at the exact same time, and Hojo looked up, sensing their fury. Well, Genesis' fury. Angeal's curiosity.

"They did die." Hojo stated matter of factly, as if it was no big deal, a man's life. "Like I said, the grunts can never handle the intake of mako, and the results tend to involve their internal organs imploding upon themselves, or a full out explosion. Awful mess it causes, sadly—"

"If you don't stop spitting out this bullshit…" Genesis stated through gritted teeth, "I'll kill you. I should have killed you the moment you came into this room, but I didn't."

"Well of course you didn't, since you know full well that turning on your own side will bring on _certain _extermination…" Hojo trailed off, smirking through chapped lips.

'_Extermination? That meant... If a SOLDIER was to betray his comrades… he'd… be destroyed? But how does one destroy a First Class? They're invincible, aren't they?' _Zack was thinking quickly, he couldn't understand what was happening… it was all so confusing. And the drugs they'd given him... his head felt heavy… like he wouldn't be able to hold it up, even if he _were _to stand up.

"Professor Hojo," Angeal hissed, his pale blue eyes also glittering with the mako energy as his anger rose, "I'm no scientist, but I know that that is not the way to experiment. You're not supposed to use the foot soldiers anyway – and if you were to, say, in a war, we needed instant backup, the mako has to be progressed slowly! You know that!"

"I do."

"Then why the hell…" Genesis trailed off, ending Angeal's sentence. Well, they were close friends after-all. "DO YOU JUST KILL PEOPLE FOR FUN?"

"I don't. Commander Rhapsodos, Commander Hewley, if it means this much to you, you can take the boy and leave. I don't mind. There are plenty of other fine young men out there."  
"Touch…" Zack hissed, "Touch us…" Why weren't the words coming out properly? "And I'll… I'll kill you…"

"Yes, because you could do that right now couldn't you? You cocky brat. Hewley! Take your kid and leave my labs this instant or I shall inform President ShinRa that you were interfering with my experiments."

Angeal swore under his breath the whole time that he was slinging Zack's limp arm around his shoulder and Genesis had resorted to smashing through a glass window after Hojo in his utter rage. He then helped Angeal drag Zack to the lifts and through the SOLDIER floors, to his bedroom.

* * *

_The Next Morning…_

"Zack? Can you hear me?" Angeal was prodding him repeatedly in the arm, concerned that Zack hadn't awoken since he'd passed out after threatening Hojo.

"Yeah, I hear you." Zack muttered groggily, still pissed that he hadn't been given the opportunity to smack the psychotic professor across the face several times. He stretched – oh _man_, he was stiff as a rusted lock! Every muscle in his body ached, even after his extensive training, he'd never felt so tense and sore in his life!

"How are you?"

"I need some ibuprofen. Now." Was all he could manage before moaning loudly at the way his arms felt so incredibly rigid. Those paralysis drugs sure did their job…

"Of course." Angeal handed him two tablets and a glass of water.

"Two. Is not. Enough." Zack hissed, why was he hurting so much?

"Relax, Zack."

"ANGEAL!" Zack whined, his voice scratchy and unused.

"I'm not giving you anymore just yet. See how you feel after twenty minutes. Take a shower, you'll feel better. No training for the next five days, or until your muscles calm down… The President's keeping Hojo strictly to paperwork and your instructors have been informed that you won't be attending their classes."

"Hojo strictly to paperwork?" Zack repeated, scowling, "The man should be thrown behind bars!"

"I agree, however, he's the only man capable of distributing the mako proportions correctly and—"

"Yeah, I get it."

"Good. I'm going, I have a mission. A few of your friends have said that they'll stop in soon and keep you company while you're on room arrest…" Angeal flinched at the sound of Zack spitting his water out.

"ROOM ARREST? WHAT FOR? I DIDN'T DO SHIT!"

"I know that… It seems that Hojo got to President ShinRa before we did, and made up some hot lie about you destroying his lab."

"One day, that guy is going to get stabbed through the back by Sephiroth's masamune! I'm not even freakin' kidding, man." Zack swore repeatedly, cursing Hojo for his cunning. Angeal merely chuckled and gave Zack a small salute.

"You did good, Zack."

"Tch. Thanks…" He flicked two fingers off of the side of his head as Angeal left, smirking to himself.

_He'll go far, that kid… when he finally grows up._

_**END OF PART ONE.**_

* * *

**I have no excuses. I'm sorry doesn't cut it. Just, please, find it in your glittery hearts to forgive me! I lost my muse over final fantasy… and over Zack *LE GASP*, I'm shocked too! Oh. Mai. Gawd. And this chapter sucked. It was the most realistic ending I could think of, without killing Hojo. You know, it's my dream to kill Hojo? I wish I'd killed him. Life'd be so much better, ya know?**

**I wasn't sure if I wanted to continue this, but now I think I'll turn it into a kind of anthology, so that you can see how Zack goes from being this angry kid swearing and beating people up to the loveable puppy we all know and adore. So this was the end of part one, and therefore the end of this little story - but part two, I will post in this story, you know what I'm saying?**

**Any ideas as to what the next part could be?**

**Again, I'm sorry. So, so sorry for not updating. I can't believe how bad I am.**

**YCRx**


End file.
